


[podfic] Borrowed Time

by Kess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: podfic of Borrowed Time by CaesarVulpesMartin walks in on Jon and Peter, and Peter invites him to join.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims, Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaesarVulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Borrowed Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384013) by [CaesarVulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes). 



> more commentary and a Making Of can be found [ right over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543361/chapters/51359155)

****

**Fic:** [Borrowed Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384013) by [CaesarVulpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes)

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

 **Ship(s):** Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas/Jonathan Sims

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** Dubious consent/sexual coercion

 **Music:** Hangman Hands by Flower Face

 **Reader's Notes:** i had an urge to record this so...i did. Huge thanks to Caesar for having blanket podpermission, and also for writing this amazing stuff (listen, man, i can't express how much I love this fic, so I made a podfic to show my affection) (sorry i mangled the name pronunciation ;;;;)

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20borrowed%20time.mp3) [12MB, 00:17:54]


End file.
